


In Pardoning That We Are Pardoned

by melliyna



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the apocalypse comment-a-thon run by thatyourefuse. For the prompt 'It wasn't a drill'</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Pardoning That We Are Pardoned

Tom walks out, in the end. He walks and walks and watches his realm, his country fade away in to bunkers and trees. He hasn't seen the countryside for a long time but he figures he's going to see a lot more of it.

May as well get used to it, while you're alive. If Tom Quinn thought he was going to live any longer he might have argued but there's no point. He obeyed Harry to the last at least in that he made sure the others did. That they had access to a helicopter and to a bunker.

His loyalty only stretches so far though now that Harry is gone with the rest of the realm. If he wasn't focusing on walking he might even have hated him for that. As it is he turns left at Kew Gardens and walks through, despite himself. It's still intact - a perfect summer morning for tourists and picnickers and families.

At least he never took Maisie and Ellie here.

Tom walks and avoids the tube and train lines and wonders if maybe, he's luckier than he thinks he is. After all, he'll be dead soon. The others have to survive. To carry on, after the gas has dispersed. To make contact with the outside world and to rebuild and defend and protect. His obligation is fading as the poison in his system builds.

It doesn't take as short a time as he thought for the nerve gas to take hold.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Where There Is Despair (The No Pardon Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397327) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess)




End file.
